Mick Foley
Michael "Mick" Francis Foley Sr. (born June 7, 1965) is a American writer/novelist and former wrestler currently signed with TNA as a storyline writer. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' *Double Arm DDT *Mandible Claw *Cactus Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop) *'Tag teams and stables' :*Rock 'n' Sock Connection - with The Rock :*Cartel :*Devastation Inc. :*Raven's Nest :*Union *'Managers' :*Paul Bearer (WWF) (1996-1998) *'Theme music' :*"Back In Black" by AC/DC (ECW) :*"Born To Be Wild" by Steppenwolf (ECW) :*"Schizophrenic" by Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"Welcome To The Jungle" by Guns N' Roses (UWF) :*"Wreck" by Jim Johnston (WWF) Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*CWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Gary Young *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Mikey Whipwreck *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Tracy Smothers *'IWA Japan' :*IWA King Of The Death Matches Champion (1995) *'Music City Wrestling' :*OMW/NAASW North American Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Steel City Wrestling' :*SCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Kevin Sullivan *'World Class Wrestling Association' :*WCWA Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*WCWA Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Scott Braddock (1) and Gary Young (1) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Champion (3 times) :*WWF Hardcore Champion (1 time) (First) :* WWF World Tag Team Champion (8 times) - with Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), Chainsaw Charlie (1), Kane (2), Al Snow (1), and The Rock (3) Personal life Mick Foley has participated in numerous Make-A-Wish Foundation events, made surprise visits to children in hospitals and worked with the Christian Children's Fund. Foley has also visited schools and libraries, talking to students about the value of education and the importance of reading and traveled to various military bases and military hospitals to visit U.S. troops. In the summer of 2004, Mick Foley spoke at the College Democrats of America Convention in Boston. He also opposed conservative John Bradshaw Layfield in a special debate on Raw prior to the 2004 presidential election. Mick Foley is married to Collette Foley, née Colette Christie. The couple have three sons, Dewey Francis (born in 1992), Michael Francis, Jr. (born in 2001), a third son Huey (born in 2003), who was mentioned at Wrestlemania XX, as well as on the August 21, 2006, episode of Raw and a daughter, Noelle Margaret (born in 1993). Trivia *Foley took his trademark catchphrase "Bang, Bang!" from the B-52's song "Love Shack." The song was running through his head at the end of a match, and he held his fingers up like pistols while reciting the "bang bang bang on the door..." verse. *At the 1998 Royal Rumble Foley appeared as Cactus Jack, Mankind, and Dude Love, the only time in which one performer appeared in the Rumble under multiple gimmicks. *Foley was leading the online poll for Time Magazine's Man of the Year honor in 1998 before being removed as a candidate. *Mick Foley helped WWF Raw achieve its highest ratings ever with a segment featuring himself (as Mankind) and The Rock. The "This is Your Life" segment aired on September 27 1999, and received an 8.4 rating. *Mick Foley is a huge fan and collector of Christmas memorabilia such as ornaments, figurines, music, decorations and the like. See also *Mick Foley: Hard Knocks & Cheap Pops *Mick Foley's Greatest Hits And Misses *Mick Foley’s career history *Mick Foley’s event history *Mick Foley’s gimmicks *Significant Storylines Books *Foley, Mick (1999) Have a Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks. ReganBooks. ISBN 0-06-039299-1. *Foley, Mick (2000) Mick Foley's Christmas Chaos. ReganBooks. ISBN 0-06-039414-5. *Foley, Mick (2001) Mick Foley's Halloween Hijinx. HarperCollins Publishers. ISBN 0-06-000251-4. *Foley, Mick (2001) Foley Is Good: And the Real World is Faker Than Wrestling. ReganBooks. ISBN 0-06-103241-7. *Foley, Mick (2003) Tietam Brown. Knopf. ISBN 0-375-41550-5. *Foley, Mick (2004) Tales From Wrescal Lane. World Wrestling Entertainment. ISBN 0-7434-6634-9. *Foley, Mick (2005) Scooter. Knopf. ISBN 1-4000-4414-6. *Foley, Mick (2007) The Hardcore Diaries. PocketBooks. ISBN 1-4165-3157-2 External links and references *Mick Foley profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Wrestling's Long History of the Bait and Switch at Pro Wrestling Arena Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick Foley, Mick